


Charm

by wilted



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilted/pseuds/wilted
Summary: Couple of dudes being guys. Couple of guys being dudes. Couple of dudes being gay. Except Gaku because he's heterosexual.





	1. Day One

It’s Tenn’s second year, but it’s the first year for his younger brothers. He waits in front of his parents, as he knows their mother will have a hard time saying goodbye. It may only be three weeks before they go home for a week, and then repeat it over and over and over until they get a small two month break that signals the end of the school year, but their parents have had at least two kids to keep them busy every day for over a decade now. It’s a sudden change, and its a sign that they’re all growing up. Tenn knows parents get emotional when they realize their kids are growing up, so he lets them have their moment.

  
Their mother goes to him first. She fusses over him for a bit, redoing the braid that he knows hasn’t changed since they left the house. She smoothes his hair, and then pulls out a flower. It’s a pin, he realizes only a few seconds later when she clips it to his braid to make it look as though it's tucked behind his ear. It’s alive, but enchanted to last forever, or at least that’s what Tenn assumes when he sees the faint light purple glow and faint sparkles that has always been the telltale sign of their mother’s enchantments.

  
When she’s finally decided he’s decent enough, she decides to fuss over Riku next. Unlike Tenn, Riku’s braid has become almost entirely undone from bouncing around, even though he’s repeatedly been told to calm down. Tenn watches with amusement as their mother does her best to do Riku’s hair. It’s hard though, because he keeps fidgeting, trying to peek at the school with small movements that he thinks doesn’t affect what she’s trying to do. It’s like watching an excited puppy and their owner who is trying to put a leash on them before they go for a walk. Tenn tells the younger boy to calm down a bit so their mother can finish messing with his hair, and Riku stays still for all of 30 seconds before trying to take a peek again.

  
Once she’s satisfied with how Riku mirrors Tenn, pin and all, she moves on to the youngest of them. Haruka complains as she combs through his hair, though unlike Riku, he keeps still. Tenn can see how Haruka is doing his best not to cry, and if anyone else sees it, they don’t comment on it because he _is_ 12, and he’s the youngest of three and it’s honestly very cute how he’s doing his best to act tough. She gives him a necklace with a flower, and the three of them are matching. Their parents stop them for a bit longer to take pictures.

  
Tenn can see the way their mother purposely touches as much of Haruka’s face as she can. He knows Haruka will be worried later, and reminds himself to tell his youngest brother that their mother knows what she’s doing. In fact, when their mother finally lets them go, he and Riku take Haruka’s hands. He feels the way Haruka tries to pull his hand away at first, and tightens his hold, if only for a second. Haruka gives them a worried look, and Riku just pats his head. Tenn gives him a smile. The three of them wave to their parents, and if they see Riku wave to someone they can’t see, they don’t mention anything as they head towards the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a self indulgent fic. feel free to leave comments, even though i probably won't respond because i don't know how to talk to people


	2. The Coolest

Tamaki is 13 and finally in school. Aya’s at the orphanage, but she’ll have to wait for his amazing stories ‘cause her brother is super cool and he’s gonna blow everyone away with his awesome magic. The other kids at the orphanage didn’t like him ‘cause of how his magic showed up, but the people at school will be super cool with it! And if they aren’t he’ll just kick their butts. That’ll show them.

  
He’s eating pudding, King Pudding, the best of the best, and watching as kids shuffle into the classroom. He looks at each one of them and knows he’s got cooler magic than them, ‘cause that’s how awesome he is. When the teacher comes in, she tells them all to introduce themselves and how their magic appeared. When the dark blue...maybe black haired boy sitting in front of him asks why, she answers that most people have an aptitude for whatever kind of magic theirs manifested in. Whatever that means. Tamaki doesn’t really pay attention to whatever she's saying.

  
“I’m Yotsuba Tamaki, ‘nd I can do super cool stuff with stuffed animals!” he says proudly when it’s his turn. The teacher seems confused and asks for clarification, and he repeats it ‘cause he was super clear when he said that. So the teacher asks for a demonstration.

  
So he complies. He always has a doll of King Pudding on him, ‘cause King Pudding is the coolest. He plops it onto his desk and makes the glowing lines that usually happen, and send a small burst of... _something_ through them and it’s a really funny sight because King Pudding is holding his hands up and making a flamethrower out of nothing. Man. Tamaki loves his magic. He is so awesome.

  
Except the person sitting in front of him doesn’t seem to think so. Which is super weird ‘cause Tamaki _knows_ he’s the best. So what if he almost burnt the kid in front of him? The kid’s magic saved him, or something. Either way, no one got hurt, so what’s there to be upset about? Tamaki doesn’t get it.

  
What Tamaki _does_ get, is that the kid sitting two seats to the left of him has a magic that would’ve gotten him made fun of at the orphanage. He knows it. The red haired kid says he can see ghosts, and he hears a few whispers around the class and he wants to yell at them, so he does. He gets in trouble for this, but he doesn’t care ‘cause if the teacher wasn’t gonna do anything then the kid would’ve gotten his feelings hurt, right? And that’s bad. So Tamaki doesn’t care, and thinks he’s in the right. ‘Cause he always is. And at the end of class, the red haired kid (who actually turns out to be older than Tamaki) goes up to him and thanks him, and Tamaki thinks he’s made a friend.


	3. Stupid

It happens when he’s having a normal conversation at lunch. The table is full of people they know, and they’re all chatting normally and eating when they remember that this is supposed to be lunch. He’s having a normal day, when it suddenly hits him like a pile of bricks was dumped on him from Pluto and only just reached him now, even though he knows that’s not even scientifically possible.

Iori likes to think of himself as a smart person. An intellectual, if you will. He'll even go as far as to call himself the perfect student. Because that is what he truly believes himself to be. He has perfect grades, he's got a plethora of knowledge, and he knows how to use that knowledge. He’s a smart person, and he doesn’t ever get distracted by cute things. He swears the Usamimi Friends stuff that he has on his desk are just...presents from his parents. Yeah. That.

Anyways. Iori likes to think of himself as a collected person who puts logic before emotions, is what he’s trying to convey. So this sudden realization really picks him up by the legs and throws him into the air with enough momentum to fly around the world about five times. Metaphorically, of course. So when the thought first crosses his mind, and he takes a moment to register it, all he can do is pray his internal dilemma isn’t reflected on his exterior because _oh my god I have a crush on the stupidest person ever_.

...Wait, no, that might be wrong. Yotsuba-san is pretty dumb as well. Both of them are...fairly stupid, to be honest. Although...Nanase-san said he does like to read books. On the other hand, Yotsuba-san is, as others their age would so eloquently put it, a fucking moron.

And then Iori has to take a moment to pause, because he has a deep fear of mind readers that really only stems from when his airheaded mother said that she can read minds. He cried after that, because he thought that she knew he stole an extra cookie. And then when their dad found him, he told him that no, she couldn’t. He cried again, because he felt betrayed by his own mother. And then when Nii-san found him, he told the young Iori in all seriousness that their father could read minds. And then he cried again. He swore to himself he would never do anything bad again, which in present time included swearing, because even if their dad couldn’t read minds, he was an absolutely terrifying man who ceased to be human both mentally and physically because he was a shapeshifter who had a very bad habit of turning into a dragon whenever his emotions get the best of him, and Iori really doesn’t want to test his father’s rage.

Back to the original topic. He retracts his original statement, because he’s established that Yotsuba-san is dumber than Nanase-san. And the thought that crosses his mind now is _I have a crush on one of the stupidest people ever_.


	4. Normal

It’s a fairly normal day. Mitsuki gets home after hanging out with what he likes to call the “sports club” even though they’re not really a club and they sometimes just do stupid things like see if anyone can steal the stop sign on that one corner that looks like its about to fall over if a particularly strong gust of wind hits it. It’s about time the three younger kids in the dorm get home from the mandatory lessons they still have to attend for another year. If he remembers right...they were practicing summonings, today.

The sound of the door opening alerts him to the fact that they’ve probably arrived, and he goes out to greet them. Except, they look...dazed. Confused. As if they’re not really processing what’s happening around them. Riku is holding on to Tamaki’s sleeve, and Tamaki’s holding on to the King Pudding plush he always carries with him. Iori is accompanied by one of his familiars, a handmade, pink, cotton cat plush that their mother made for his fifth birthday. It smells faintly of lavender because of a charm she placed on it, and Mitsuki knows that Iori likes to have this cat with him when he’s unsettled by something.

Today was summonings...what went wrong? Did one of them mess up? Did all three of them mess up? Mitsuki isn’t sure what the probl-

“Mikki...did you know the devil’s name is Tsukumo Ryo?”

“What.”

* * *

 

They’ve settled in the living room. The old man and Sogo, who were there before the four of them moved out of the entrance to the dorm, seem curious as to what exactly has the three younger ones in a daze. Yamato-san’s got a can of beer opened, probably already halfway finished.

“So. In words. Explain. What?” Mitsuki can barely find it in himself to make coherent sentences. He’s doing his best, fuck _off_ you drunk old man.

“We were in class doing the stuff…and then...it happened,” that...that really doesn’t help Mitsuki make any more sense of this than before. Tamaki’s a great kid, but they really need to work more on getting him to elaborate. Iori seems to understand that Tamaki isn’t going to be much help here. He clears his throat and begins talking while petting the pink cat sitting on the coffee table.

“Nanase-san summoned the devil during summoning practice,” he says, and Mitsuki’s pretty sure he’s dreaming, “and apparently, the devil has taken a liking to him.”

He’s got to be dreaming. Right? He pinches his cheek, and feels pain. Then he remembers Iori telling him a random fact years back that dreams can simulate the feeling of pain he’s experienced before, so he stands up and right before he can smash his face into the wall to make sure he’s definitely _not_ dreaming, Iori’s cat pulls him back down to the ground. Alright.

Alright.

He really wants to chug the beer thats been forgotten in Yamato-san’s hand right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tsukumo ryo voice] im riku factkin


End file.
